


THE PARTS OF YOU THAT I'VE BEEN KISSIN'

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dominant Bottom, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, dominant Aoba, little bit of dirty talk, ride that dick aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides to make good use of the backseat of Noiz' luxury car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PARTS OF YOU THAT I'VE BEEN KISSIN'

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  heard [this song](https://youtu.be/6GBw2897sOM) and this happened
> 
> ahahaha i'm trash. totally not intentionally putting off updating my rinbon series. ships just got me like.

_He really has changed…_

Aoba smirked, golden eyes glancing over Noiz’ profile. Green eyes narrowed on the road, lights of passing building catching on the surface. They flicked to him and then back to the road.

“Hm?”

“Ah—nothing.” He turned his eyes back to the road, only lasting a moment before they were pulled back to the now smirking visage across the front seat from him. He was pleased, smug almost.

“Still thinking about the piercings?”

_Maybe he hasn’t changed that much._

Though he clicked his tongue and turned away, forcibly petulant, Aoba couldn’t really deny that the thought lingered. The way the piercings had felt inside him, rubbing his walls—he swallowed hard and suppressed a shiver, knees pressing together as he refused to squirm.

It wasn’t his fault that Noiz just happened to be really fucking good at pushing him past his comfort zone and into his oh-fuck-that-feels-amazing-I-didn’t-know-I-was-into-that-please-don’t-stop zone.

And now he had whisked him away to Germany. He worked like an adult and took care of him and it irritated Aoba to no end but he couldn’t deny that maybe he kind of sorta really liked the way Noiz spoiled him. He also couldn’t deny that something about seeing him behind the wheel was more than a little exciting.

He knew next to nothing about cars; Noiz has told him it was a BMW, something about luxury. He couldn’t imagine the amount of money it had cost. He could, however, imagine the things that the spacious backseat could be used for.

Aoba felt his cheeks heat, warmth spreading over his chest and down into his core.

“You know with that look on your face,” Noiz’ lips pulled back from his teeth, sharp canines peeking out and sending a jolt down Aoba’s spine. “I really will think you’re remembering how my piercings felt inside you.”

The passenger pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing. He wanted to shut him up, take him down a notch. Normally he’d just grumble and pout. But somehow he had a better idea.

At least that’s what he told himself. Really, he was just indulging himself, he thought.

Aoba undid his seatbelt, the whoosh of it being sucked back into the car drowned out by the whir of the outside world. He scooted closer to Noiz, sitting on the center console with his leg resting against the blond’s thigh. Green eyes flicked to him questioningly before turning back to the window.

_That’s right, kid, keep your eyes on the road._

“Actually,” He let out a little sound of mirth, breath puffing out hot against Noiz’ ear. “I was thinking about how good you look in that suit. And the way your fingers handle the wheel, so…” His hand slipped over the blond’s thigh. “In control~”

Noiz said nothing, the only outward sign of reaction the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard around a suddenly tight throat.

“But what I’ve really been thinking about…” Aoba grinned, running his tongue along the shell of Noiz’ ear, reveling in the little puff of air that unsteadily escaped his lips. “Is just how big that back seat is.”

His hand slid over Noiz’ thigh, moving toward his body, fingers slipping down to cup his groin. He squeezed lightly, palming him through his pants and forcing his own reaction down as the blond hissed.

“About you pushing me down in that seat, pulling my hips up and pushing into me—fucking me into that seat until I scream—” He sucked on his earlobe the flesh slipping over his tongue. “The way your piercings would pull on my insides, your cum dripping down my ass,” Aoba grinned, fingers popping the button on Noiz’ slacks, voice low against his ear. “Your cock filling me and stretching me open and pounding into me until I forget my own name.”

“Fucking—” Noiz bit off the word, hand gripping the stick and shifting gear without looking.

The car vibrated beneath Aoba, body pressing against Noiz as they turned a corner and the blond pressed the gas pedal the floor.

He couldn’t deny the jolt of excitement that thrummed through him. Adrenaline pushed through his veins; a knee-jerk reaction to the sudden increase of speed. But more than that was a tightness in his pants and a growing need to touch taste feel consume Noiz.

He grinned at the thought, a hungry, predatory smile as he shifted closer to Noiz. His leg pushed over his thigh and his body pressed against his side. The blond slipped his hand from between their bodies, moving it around to Aoba’s hips.

Noiz always did spoil him.

Aoba buried his face in the blond’s neck. His skin was smooth and hot against his lips. He brushed them over the surface, barely teasing before opening his mouth and sucking wet kisses over the tender flesh. Noiz hissed in response, fingers tightening on his hips.

He knew the blond was trying to stay focused, trying to stay in control, with his eyes locked onto the road and body tense beside him.

Which only made Aoba all the more keen on unraveling him.

Without pulling his lips from his neck, Aoba deftly pulled the zipper on the blond’s pants down. It opened smoothly with a nearly silent whir, the sound doing little to calm him and his growing frenzy. He didn’t hesitate to push Noiz’ underwear down enough to free his half-hard dick.

Golden eyes glimpsed down only for a moment, the glint of light catching metal drawing their attention. He used to think it looked weird, the metal laddering up Noiz’ shaft. But now? Well, he’d be lying if he said they didn’t twist his stomach and leave his chest tight in the hungriest way.

Slender fingers wrapped around the pierced cock, loosely pumping him while his teeth scraped over the surface of his neck. Noiz let out a breathy gasp, fingers twitching over Aoba’s hips with anticipation.

“Fuck, Noiz,” Aoba breathed in his ear, fingers stroking over his cock, thumb pushing over the head and spreading the bead of precum over the smooth surface. “I need you,” He nibbled on his earlobe, almost whining the words out. “I need to feel you inside me.” As if to drive his words home, he squeezed Noiz’ shaft, feeling it pulse against his palm.

He was satisfied with the way car revved in response, surrounding lights dying down as they left the city.

“Haah—Noiz—” Aoba’s hips shifted, grinding lightly against the blond’s side. “I can’t wait. If I can’t have you in my ass—”

He nipped one last time on Noiz’ neck, teeth clicking as he pulled off forcefully. He shimmied back in his seat, curving his body and wasting no time in dipping down between the blond’s body and the steering wheel.

“Ao—” A grunt pushed from Noiz’ mouth, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Aoba pressed his to the tip of his cock.

He smiled to himself, enjoying the reaction. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t doing this as much for himself as for Noiz.

Aoba opened his mouth, just enough to stretch his lips around the blond’s cock—no small feat, he was reminded every time he did this—and slowly took him in until he felt his head pressed against the back of his throat. He breathed slowly, tongue pushing over the barbells in his shaft as he lifted his head and hollowed his cheeks.

He pulled off of Noiz with sloppy lips, mouth open and letting the saliva drip from his tongue onto the blond’s cock. And then he was taking him into his mouth again, humming and moaning around his cock as he sucked and slurped, the sounds spurring him on and if the hand kneading his ass was anything to go by it was doing the same for the younger man.

Aoba shifted his head, swollen lips slipping over the head of Noiz cock to press to the shaft. He sucked and licked over his length, fingers gripping it firmly and thumb rubbing over the saliva-slicked surface, pushing over each piercing intently. He slipped his lips down, twisting his body, and pulled the ring at the base of his cock between his teeth with his tongue, tugging gently on it.

Green eyes locked onto his, brows furrowing and lips pulling back as a strangled moan pushed from Noiz’ lips.

_Kinky little shit._

Still, it sent a roiling heat to his core, the way Noiz looked at him with blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

He wanted him just as much.

He tugged on the ring again before covering it with his lips, tongue circling it and reveling in the way Noiz’ cock pulsed in his hand, precum slowly dripping down over his piercings. Hungrily, he followed the trail to its source, tongue lapping up every drop.

His body shifted, hand tightening on his hip as the car smoothly came to a stop, Noiz forcefully throwing it into park.

Aoba had grinned, turning with full intentions to finish what he had started. Instead he found a hand in his hair, pulling his face up by the fistful as lips hungrily captured his own. He could only shiver and moan into the kiss, sound swallowed down by the tongue lapping at his own.

_So maybe Noiz wasn’t the only pervert._

A hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and another gripping the headrest, Aoba pulled himself up. He pushed closer, lips never leaving Noiz’. The blond’s tongue slipped against his, rolling under and over it, pushing and suckling and claiming every part of his mouth. Vaguely, he decided he missed the _tink_ of metal on teeth.

But the thought was drowned out by the moan pushing from his throat when teeth scraped over and tugged on his bottom lip. Green eyes looked down at him through heavy, narrowed eyes. Why the fuck was Noiz so damn good at kissing?

The blond pulled off of his lip with a sucking _pop_ , their breaths puffing out, hot and heavy between them. “Glove compartment.”

Aoba’s breath heaved in his lungs, fingers antsy against Noiz’ thigh as his gold eyes narrowed at him in confusion, mind in a haze of arousal. “What.”

And then he was sucking in his breath again, Noiz crashing their lips together and hungrily kissing him until the question flitted from his mind.

“I’m not fucking going in dry.”

It clicked in his head, then. Of course Noiz would be the type to keep those things in his car.

Aoba nodded, pushing off of him and turning his body around. It was dark inside the car, somewhere pulled off the side of the road away from any lights—or prying eyes. He had barely unlatched the glove compartment when he let out an undignified squeak, his hips being forcefully pulled into the air.

“Wha—hey—” He didn’t turn to look at him, hands searching and finding a bottle and a strip of condoms. Before he could push himself up, fingers gripped the waist of his pants, forcing both them and his underwear down over his ass—leaving them tight around his thighs and his cock trapped tight to his body. “Oi, Noiz!”

The blond didn’t respond, instead gripping Aoba’s hips and pushing his face against his ass. He didn’t hesitate to press his tongue over his entrance, rolling it over the surface.

“N-Noiz!” Aoba flushed, face burning but stomach twisting as pleasure jolted to his core. He breathed heavily, head falling forward onto his arms as his thighs shivered.

It was hot against him, slick and twisting as Noiz pushed his tongue inside of him. It was loud, the sound of saliva squishing in and out of his ass, the blond squeezing his cheeks and pulling them apart just so he could push his tongue deeper inside of him.

“Haah…Noiz…” His voice was breathy as it pushed out into the seat below him, ass throbbing around Noiz’ tongue. “Noiz that’s—” He weakly protested, eyes flicking to the side when a hand tapped his thigh and turned palm up to him.

He barely hesitated, putting the bottle of lube into the blond’s hand. His tongue felt fucking good but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Ah—co—” Aoba’s body tensed, hips snapping forward as a cold, slick finger trailed down the seam of his ass. He couldn’t blame Noiz for being too impatient to let it warm first.

“Mn—hurry—” He moaned out, word strangled as Noiz obeyed and slipped a finger inside of him. It was easy, pushing in to the knuckle with little resistance, body already seeking more after his tongue had riled it up.

“Aren’t we a lewd old man today?” Noiz’ voice dripped with amusement as he swirled his finger inside of Aoba’s ass.

“Ha—ah—says the brat who had his tongue in my ass.” Aoba let out a little laugh, laced with a tight lilt as a second finger into him.

_Fuck, yes._

_More._

_More._

He could feel himself stretching, Noiz spreading his fingers as he pulled along his inner walls. Lube dripped down his ass, tickling over his thighs and seeping into the top of his pants. He could hear it, the way the blond’s fingers schlicked and schlorped inside of him, twisting and thrusting.

“Hurry.” He demanded, a heavy breath sandwiched between broken moans. And then Noiz crooked his fingers. “A—ah fuck!”

Aoba’s body tensed, jolts of pleasure tingling through him as his fingers dug into the seat below him and his hips rolled—rutting back against Noiz’ fingers. He couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t help but fuck himself on the blond’s fingers.

“This what you want, then? You seem happy enough with my fingers—” He let out a little chuckle, pushing again into that spot that made Aoba feel good.

“Ah—hah—no—”

Noiz peeked around his hips, quirking an eyebrow at Aoba. Gold eyes looked up at him beneath flushed cheeks, blue hair spilling over the seat below him.

“No?”

Aoba shook his head, swallowing hard. His saliva was thick with arousal, throat tight.

“No—” He gasped out, still fucking back onto Noiz’ fingers. “I want—hah—you—” His voice broke, a sharp moan strangling his words. “Your—”

He swallowed the last drop of pride he had.

“I want your cock in my ass.” He bit his lip, biting back further moans.

Noiz closed his eyes, lips tight and mouth twisting in a way that Aoba had learned meant he had done something right—something that had gotten the younger man excited.

“Shit, Aoba.” Noiz threw the driver door open and stepped out, ducking back in just long enough to pull Aoba out by his hips. It apparently didn’t matter to him that his dick was hanging out or that his boyfriend’s ass was bare for the world to see.

“Wait wait put me down!” Aoba wriggled until Noiz did as told. He only grinned up at the blond, head tilting toward the car. “You first.”

The younger man nodded, crawling in and laying his back against the opposite door. Aoba followed, crawling in over him and pulling the door shut behind them. It was cramped, but at the same time, the backseat of a luxury car like this was in no way small.

He didn’t linger on the thought, leaning down to capture Noiz’ lips with his own. He hummed against them, body melting heavily as warm hands moved up under his shirt. Aoba pulled back with a gasp, pulling his shirt up over his head before crashing their lips together again.

He couldn’t wait. He’d waited long enough.

He needed this.

Needed Noiz.

Needed is cock in his ass.

“Fuck, Aoba—” Noiz breathed out around his lips, hands squeezing up his thigh and over his ass. “Hurry the fuck up.”

Aoba grinned, nipping at his lips. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

He let out an impatient little groan as Noiz worked over his belt. Aoba leaned between the front seats and grabbed the lube and condoms. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he managed to get everything waist down off and to the floor. The blond had done the same with his jacket—probably a good thing; he didn’t want to be there when the younger man explained to the dry cleaner why he had cum on his jacket.

Of course, Noiz would probably do so proudly.

Gold eyes on Noiz, he carefully tore the condom open with his teeth.

With deft fingers, he placed the condom on the tip of the pierced cock before placing his lips over it, slowly rolling it down with his mouth. He watched Noiz the entire time, the way his eyelids fluttered and the way air slipped from his lips unsteadily. Drizzling lube over the blond’s cock, he swallowed down the thrill of seeing his boyfriend jolt as the cold liquid slipped down to the bare skin below.

And then he was climbing back over him, straddling his hips carefully. Reaching behind him, Aoba lined Noiz’ cock up with his entrance. Strong fingers gripped at his hips, as needy as he found himself to be. Biting down on his lip, he slowly sat down onto him.

“Ah—” He never could stop the sounds as the blond pushed past the resistance and stretched him open. He was big, filling him until it was almost suffocating.

And he fucking loved it.

Loved every fucking inch.

“Fuck—Noiz—” Aoba whined; slowly, slowly, _slowly_ taking him all the way in.

He barely waited for his body to adjust before he lifted his hips, leaning his weight forward and pressing his hands against Noiz’ body. And then he was slamming back onto him, body jolting and shaking as he took him inside. Even through the condom he could feel the metal balls pushing against his inner walls. It left him trembling and voice caught in his throat.

“Aoba—fuck—it’s so fucking hot—”

He grinned at Noiz’ words; that bad been the first thing he’d said when they’d fucked in the hospital, too.

And then his body jolted forward, a hard thrust from Noiz pushing into him. His fingers twisted in the blond’s shirt front, body curving and writhing as hot, breathy moans slipped from his lips and into the younger man’s.

“Right there, huh?” Noiz grinned, gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart as he lifted Aoba’s hips and slammed into him. “Ah—hah—Aoba—you’re really into this—aren’t you?”

“Mn—I—fuck—what are you—” Aoba nipped and sucked at Noiz’ lips, desperately to let his fervor out somewhere.

“You’re—fu—you’re tighter than usual.” He was still grinning—that same shit-eating smug ass grin that Aoba would deny he loved.

“Shut—hah—shut up, brat.” Aoba bit down hard on the blond’s lip before pushing against his chest. He moved Noiz’ hands back down to his thighs, letting out a little mewl as he sat back on his hips.

He leered down at Noiz, a glint in his golden eyes as he took in the flushed cheeks and lust-dazed eyes below him. Shifting his weight onto his legs, he pressed his palms to the roof of the car—soft against his fingertips.

That was all the warning he gave before he rolled his hips, lifting them slowly and savoring he way it felt when each set of barbells slipped out around his entrance.

“Fu—hah—Noiz—”

And then he pushed his hips back down, shivering at the way lube bubbled and dripped from his ass, pooling down around Noiz’ cock. He could feel him swell inside him, stretching him and enticing him to do more. His head lolled forward, eyes hungry as they watched the blond. He couldn’t slow, couldn’t stop. His core twisted and tightened, pressure building in his spine as his hips moved faster, faster, faster.

“More~ Fuck, more, Noiz—” He breathed out, steadying himself with his hands above him. Aoba ignored the burn in his thighs, ass pulsing as he rode the cock throbbing inside him.

“More—fu—more what?” Noiz’ voice was coming out more as animalistic grunts than words, but it sent a thrill through Aoba, a tingling that pooled in the back of his neck and dripped down his spine.

He arched his back, moving to angle his hips as Noiz pushed harder back into him. And then—

“Aah! There! That’s—” He didn’t bother biting back his voice. It pushed from his throat, hard and needy and strained, fingers digging into the cloth of the roof of the car. “Keep—”

He didn’t have to give orders, Noiz lifting his hips to thrust into Aoba and meeting every roll of his narrow hips. He pushed hard into him, rubbing his inner walls and ensuring he pushed against the spot that made him feel good.

So fucking good.

So much that it hurt.

That it pulled his body tight, a burning tension that begged with every fraction of a breath to be released, leaving his body a tingling, anxious mess until it finally snapped.

“Ngh—Aoba—”

Aoba grinned as he watched Noiz, lips pulling back from his teeth and hips bucking below him, fucking into him faster. He was close.

“Haah—Noiz—nn—touch—touch me—hurry—” He squeezed around Noiz, not slowing in the way fucked back onto him.

There was something exciting about it, about being in control. He was starting to understand why Noiz seemed to love teasing him until he had to beg him to move. But like this? Like this he was the one that said when, that kept taking that pulsing cock deep inside of him over and over until he was satisfied.

It was thrilling.

Thrilling in the same way that at any moment someone might walk by and see him riding Noiz’ cock. The same way that he had gotten excited when the blond had fucked him against the hotel window.

So…maybe he _was_ definitely a pervert, too.

Noiz grinned below him, letting out a little laugh. The look on his face; it was as if he had read Aoba’s thoughts. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around his lover’s dick, using the dripping precum as lube and began to stroking him quickly.

“Ah—hah—fuck—Noiz—” It was too much too fast and he knew he wouldn’t last. He couldn’t do anything; lifting his hips to fuck into Noiz’ hand just to push back onto his cock. Every part of him was burning, threatening to burst.

Aoba bit his lip as he looked down at Noiz, a sly grin on his lips.

_You first._

He squeezed around the blond’s cock, snapping his hips down and sucking him inside his ass. He moved faster, feeling Noiz thrusting rapidly into him, movements growing frantically erratic.

“Nn—haa—Aoba—Ao—” His words devolved into growling-moans, deep in his throat as he fucked into him hard and fast, no longer having control over his hip’s movements. He pushed as deep into Aoba as he could, hips stuttering as he came hard within him.

“Ah—good—now—” Aoba couldn’t finish, Noiz squeezing his dick and pumping fervently, hips moving below him and focusing his thrusts solely on the spot that would leave him screaming.

And scream he did.

“Aaah—Noiz—that—more—fuck—Noiz—Noi—” Aoba’s voice lifted with every broken sound, higher and higher as he reached his climax. His body curved and fingers clawed at the roof as his lips twisted and brows furrowed. Noiz’ name spilled from his lips over and over as his hips trembled and stilled—cum splurting out over the blond’s shirt.

His body trembled, falling slowly forward against Noiz’ chest. He could feel him laugh beneath him, chest rumbling against his.

“Haa—” Aoba gasped as Noiz pulled out of him.

The blond didn’t bother moving him—maneuvering around his hips to slip the latex from his dick without looking, and toss it into the car’s small trash receptacle.

Aoba smiled as Noiz ran his fingers through his hair, pressing his lips to his head softly.

“You good?”

The words were simple, but still, they warmed Aoba. Noiz liked to come off as aloof, but when it came down to it, he was gentle and caring and made sure to take care of him.

“Mm, yeah, I’m good.” He replied lazily, tilting his head up to press their lips together. It was a slow, soft kiss, broken as he nuzzled into his neck and tried to regain his breath, body still shaking in the aftermath.

“He’s gonna be pissed I got to see you like this first.” Aoba could hear the grin in his voice.

_Smug little shit._

“Guess you’ll just have to make it up to him.”

Noiz let out a little laugh, lifting Aoba’s chin to capture his lips again. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~casually slips reference to my ot3 in the end~~ what even is in-character?
> 
> comments sustain me, do that thing


End file.
